digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Myotismon (Adventure)
Myotismon is a who serves as a major villain throughout several iterations of the Digimon Adventure continuity. Appearance Description In the Japanese version of the anime, Myotismon refers to himself using , a very formal , but after becoming he uses "|俺様}}, a very informal and somewhat arrogant pronoun. Myotismon enforces loyalty among his servants by inflicting torture upon them as punishment for the smallest signs of rebellion, and sadistically executes even his most loyal servants should they fail in their tasks, or simply cease to be of use to him. alone escapes relatively unscathed because of his loyalty and usefulness. Myotismon feeds on the fresh or deleted data of his victims, though he develops a taste for human blood during his stay in Odaiba, causing his victims to appear to have been afflicted with sudden . His power is nullified in the sunlight, but he can overcome this by summoning a fog around his location, although its reach seems to have limits, as he is only able to isolate a city block rather than the entire town. He has some measure of telekinetic ability, such as when halting and crushing a rock thrown at his head, and can block almost any attack with the aid of his magical abilities, unless it surprises him or is holy in nature. Even then, he is able to resist the attacks to a greater extent than other dark-based Digimon, such as , one of his main servants. Even after being destroyed, Myotismon can re-establish himself if he recovers enough energy to make up for the damage received, absorbs massive amounts of data from external sources, and has some of his essence still remaining in an ethereal form. Out of all enemies to the DigiDestined, he proves the most difficult to defeat of all the Ultimate Digimon they face, and rivals the evil Mega Digimon in both of his Mega-levelled forms. Attacks *'Grisly Wing' (Night Raid): Manipulates a countless swarm of bats, and begins a surprise attack. *'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Uses a stream of blood like a whip. *'Nightmare Claw' (Dead Scream): Sends out a black, ghost-like entity that turns the victim black and paralyzes them. Fiction Anime Myotismon is created, along with and , by the initial period of chaos instills within the Digital World, and serves as one of the first real enemies of the DigiDestined. Before he encounters the other DigiDestined, Myotismon finds , who later becomes , and conditions her into a loyal minion through torture, given at the slightest sign of rebellion. He also becomes in charge of the castle where the Agents had once worked, which contains a gateway to the Real World. After the DigiDestined defeat and separate, Myotismon sends out his minion to keep them separated while staying hidden himself, because he had learned of a prophecy that he would be destroyed by the eighth DigiDestined child. However, Tai starts pulling the group back together despite DemiDevimon's best efforts, for which Myotismon frequently punishes him. When the kids are finally all reunited, Myotismon appears in person to fight them himself. He initially holds the upper hand against their Champion Digimon, until Sora unexpectedly awakens her Crest of Love, causing to become , who manages to hold him off long enough for everyone to escape. He later enacts plans to enter the Real World, taking many of his henchmen with him, to find and kill the eighth DigiDestined child. However, the DigiDestined follow him, and for the next two days (August 1 and August 2), the two groups race to find the child. To his frustration, his minions prove unsuccessful in finding the child, and many of them are killed by the DigiDestined during their various searches. On the night of August 2, Myotismon learns of Gatomon's relation to the eighth child. He then uses his power to isolate Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo through a thick fog screen, which also serves to isolate some of the DigiDestined, making it harder for them to stop him. After identifying the eighth child as Tai's younger sister Kari, Myotismon easily overpowers the combined forces of the DigiDestined's partner Digimon, and aims an attack at Kari and Gatomon. sacrifices himself to save them. His brave sacrifice causes Kari's Crest of Light to awaken and give Gatomon the power to digivolve to . She gathers the other Digimon's power using her Heaven's Charge, forms it into a Celestial Arrow, and slays Myotismon by firing it through his heart, just as in vampire mythology. Despite this, Myotismon is not yet truly defeated, as straight after Myotismon's apparent defeat, Gennai sends Izzy and the other DigiDestined an e-mail detailing an ancient prophecy. The ancient text was translated by Gennai as follows: :The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats. :The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King :And when the clock strikes the Hour of the Beast, :The Undead King will reveal himself in his true form, as the Beast. :Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect :And a miracle will happen. This prophecy comes to fruition through Myotismon's resurrection as , and his defeat at the hands of the newly warp digivolved and , with the help of the DigiDestined's Crests, used to hold the monster at bay so the two Digimon can deliver the final blow. However, only Myotismon's physical form is destroyed, and his data ghost survives, entering the body of Yukio Oikawa. On December 31, Myotismon is revived in his original form by . He kidnaps Kari, Joe, Matt and their Digimon, and takes them to the Server Continent. He is then defeated by Ryo Akiyama. From inside Oikawa, Myotismon secretly monitors and guides the events of Digimon Adventure 02, and eventually reveals himself when he emerges from Oikawa's body, using the Dark Spores to fully restore himself as . His power is greatly enhanced by the negative feelings of the (now former) Dark Spore children, but when the main DigiDestined convince them to embrace their hopes and dreams, MaloMyotismon loses his strength and his physical form disintegrates. With Myotismon's spirit spreading across the sky, has everyone send him power from their Digivices and attacks Myotismon's spirit with Giga Crusher. The attack destroys Myotismon's spirit, finishing the evil Digimon off forever. Other appearances Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley In "Vamdemon, the Castle of Darkness", the DigiDestined traverse Myotismon's castle and meet him in front of the gate between worlds. In "Revival! The Demon Lord VenomVamdemon", if Tai and the group choose to use the Agumon card, Myotismon appears before Willis in Colorado, and digivolves to VenomMyotismon. If they choose to use the Gomamon card (as in the anime), they find Kari being taken away by Myotismon, and Tai and Matt go after her, defeating VenomMyotismon to save her. In "Terror! BelialVamdemon", the DigiDestined come across Yukio Oikawa, who kills before transforming into MaloMyotismon. After his defeat, he draws the DigiDestined into the Dream Realm. In "Our Digital World", the DigiDestined fight MaloMyotismon once more and defeat him for good. PSP game For the most part, Myotismon plays the same role as in the anime. He features as a boss in chapters corresponding to the episodes "Sora's Crest of Love" and "Wizardmon's Gift", and as VenomMyotismon in "Prophecy"/"The Battle for Earth". Deviating from the anime plot, VenomMyotismon is also one of six past bosses that have to be fought again in the chapter corresponding to "Now Apocalymon". Digimon Masters Myotismon appears in Digimon Masters as part of the June 2019 Odaiba update, which follows the events from Digimon Adventure in which Myotismon tries to find the Eight Digidestined. Other forms Notes and references Category:Digimon characters Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Antagonists